1. Field of the Invention
A mount assembly in a vehicle and a method of adjusting stiffness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such prior art mount assemblies typically comprise a first housing extending around and along a center axis and define a first cavity and a second housing extending around and along the center axis from the first housing to a cap to define a second cavity. These prior art mount assemblies also include a pad of an elastomeric material having a stiffness with the pad disposed on the center axis in the second cavity between the plate and the cap and a plate disposed on the center axis in the second cavity. An actuator is disposed on the center axis in the first cavity and extends along the center axis into the second cavity and coupled to the plate. Methods for adjusting the stiffness in the prior art mount assemblies in a vehicle include compressing the pad of an elastomeric material to establish a predetermined stiffness of the mount. The step of sensing external and gravitational forces being applied to the vehicle and integrating the external and gravitational forces to establish a plurality of variable and instantaneous operating conditions of the vehicle. An example of such a mount and method of adjusting the stiffness of the mount in a vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,846 granted to Komakia et al. on Aug. 2, 1994.